


Give Me Too Much

by Riparia



Series: more than i can take [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cockwarming, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Some hurt/comfort, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Subspace, feels (blame Viktor again), student/former teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riparia/pseuds/Riparia
Summary: Viktor wears pretty and feminine clothes and falls deeper in love with Yuuri
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: more than i can take [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126439
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Give Me Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowly_go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowly_go/gifts).



> Yes, I know, this isn't the chapter of my ongoing fic, I cheat on my multichapters, how despicable.
> 
> I needed to make this gift, though. You, friend, are one of the best things life gave me. Not just the fandom, life. I'll never be done saying thank you.

"Vitya... How are your parents doing?"

Viktor looks up from the cucumbers he's cutting, now that he's allowed to cook with Yuuri instead of being treated like a guest. He had to make himself a constant presence in Yuuri's home to get the privilege.

"Why do you ask?"

Yuuri glances at him and turns back to fill his rice cooker. "The last time I spoke to them it was as your teacher."

Viktor thinks about that. "Are you... nervous?"

"What if I am?" Yuuri retorts. "Is that so shocking?"

"No, I— Um. I never saw you nervous before."

Yuuri gives him a wry smile. "Yes, you did. You'll get better at recognizing it."

Viktor turns this conversation in his mind as they finish the preparations and sit to eat dinner. The food is delicious, as it always is with Yuuri.

"You're worried my parents won't like that we're dating?" Viktor asks.

"I'm certain they won't. I wouldn't, in their place."

"I'm a legal adult," Viktor says, frowning. "I can decide who I want to date."

"Vitya," Yuuri says, putting his hand on Viktor's. "You know I'm on your side here, right? I'm dating you right now. I'm not breaking up with you. But it is something to consider. What if they inform the school?"

Viktor's heart skips a beat. "You can't... lose your job over this, can you?"

"Possibly. It would look really bad."

"Is that why you didn't take me out on dates?"

Yuuri nods.

"Yuuri," Viktor turns around in his chair to face him, "I don't want you to lose your job. You're such a good teacher."

"I don't want to lose my job either," Yuuri says. "The safest thing would be to keep our relationship a secret, but you might not want to stay under these conditions. It'll be for a long time. Until I retire."

This catches Viktor off guard. "You're assuming we'll last. For decades."

"Oh." Yuuri looks away. "I'm sorry. You're not even twenty, of course you don't think about the future the same way. I shouldn't—" 

"No, wait, you think about me? In your future?"

"Of course."

"You're serious about this. Us."

"I'm dating you," Yuuri says again, with even more emphasis. "What did you think this means?"

Viktor realizes that Yuuri is hurt.

"I didn't imagine someone like you could... see me as anything other than temporary. Until you find someone better."

Really, why would he want to go with Viktor through all the awkward stages of building himself up from an adolescent into an adult?

"I can understand that, I suppose. I have the same doubts. But, Vitya... I can't even imagine better."

The next morning, Viktor smooths a hand over his very short skirt, taking a deep breath. Surprising Yuuri could go very wrong or very right. And if it goes wrong... That's a scary thought. Viktor never liked anyone the way he likes Yuuri.

He goes to peek at Yuuri, sitting at his desk. Viktor laughed at him for having an actual study, but the room is very small. They can barely move in it. The small desk fits almost perfectly along one wall.

Yuuri has this slight frown as he reads, occasionally marking something on the paper. He's grading tests.

Yuuri might want to keep working in peace, but Viktor... He really wants Yuuri's hands on him right now.

Ever since the first night, they haven't played the same game again. They wanted to be themselves as they got used to being a couple. Sex is fantastic when he can moan Yuuri's name, but that isn't what he's looking for right now.

The knowledge that Yuuri imagines a whole future with him changed something. He doesn't know what. But he needs just a bit of the firmness Yuuri showed him that first night.

"Sir?" he asks, still peeking in with only his face visible.

Yuuri looks up, surprised. "Um. Yes?"

"Are you... busy, sir?"

Yuuri bites his lip. "Do you need me for something urgent?"

"It's not urgent."

Yuuri narrows his eyes, making Viktor wonder how obvious his vulnerability is right now.

"Then why aren't you in class?"

Viktor exhales, his shoulders slumping with relief. Yuuri will play with him.

He walks in and Yuuri's eyes widen when he can see what he's wearing. A pretty skirt and a crop top to go along with his lovely braided hairstyle.

"I was sent out for not following the dress code," Viktor says.

"Oh, Vitya," Yuuri says. "You should know better than this. Is a pretty skirt really worth missing class?"

Viktor swallows. "I'm sorry, sir." The words come out shaky.

There's a twinge of something very wrong in the implication of Yuuri's disappointment in him. This is how Viktor always describes his fantasies when Yuuri asks. He does something wrong and Yuuri punishes him for it.

But now, it reminds him of the last time he tried this, surprising his boyfriend with a cute outfit only to find himself shamed. It wasn't malicious. It was kink. His boyfriend at the time saw feminization as a sign of Viktor wanting to be belittled and degraded. It was painful. Viktor had to throw away those clothes.

Yuuri isn't him, though, so Viktor tries again,. forcing his voice to be steady.

"That will go on my permanent record, won't it?" 

"Usually, yes," Yuuri says, studying Viktor. Viktor is almost convinced he can see through him.

"Please, sir. Can I... convince you not to write me up?" 

Yuuri's eyes flash. "Come here."

Viktor steps closer. Close enough that Yuuri can reach out and touch him. His hand twitches like he wants to.

"I assume you have a suggestion, Vitya?"

Viktor takes one more step, standing between Yuuri's knees. Yuuri looks him over, all command and control, making Viktor nervous even though he knows there's no reason to be.

"It's a shame you can't wear this here."

And with those simple words, Viktor can breathe again.

"Okay," Yuuri says, pushing the tests he's grading away. "Convince me."

Viktor drops to his knees. 

"Oh, wow. Shameless," Yuuri laughs. "Do you expect two wrongs to make a right?"

Viktor looks up at him. "But... is my outfit really wrong?"

Yuuri's smile turns warm. "No. I don't suppose it is."

He strokes Viktor's hair, gentle enough not to pull hair from his braid. Viktor takes this as a sign to go on and he leans in to nuzzle Yuuri's cock. He salivates just being here, smelling it. He doesn't know the flavor yet, but God, he wants to.

Yuuri's gaze is intent and heavy as Viktor unbuckles and unzips his pants, always glancing up to make sure he's allowed.

Yuuri stops him right before he pulls down his underwear.

"You saw I have work, Vitya. This might take a while."

"It doesn't have to, sir."

"Do you want to rush?"

Viktor looks down. When he finally gets to taste Yuuri for the first time, he wants to savor it.

"I thought so," Yuuri says fondly. "It might be better for you to get a chair and sit."

The idea of sitting and watching Yuuri work, being instructed to wait quietly for him until he has the time for Viktor, is incredibly appealing. But he has Yuuri right here, so close, his cock hardening under one thin layer of fabric. One pull to move it away, that's all it'd take.

"Sir, please?"

Yuuri tilts his head. "Please what?"

"I—" Viktor starts, but he can't continue. He doesn't normally have issues voicing what he wants explicitly. But like before, when they play, when Yuuri is his teacher, everything is new and big and threatening.

"What exactly do you need?" Yuuri asks.

Viktor swallows. "The taste."

Yuuri leans back, letting his legs fall open a little more. The lines of his body are comfortable, languid. Viktor feels small. He wants to bend and kiss Yuuri's calves all the way down to his feet, wants to worship his existence, but he's pinned by Yuuri's dark eyes. He feels settled and nervous and safe all at once.

"Can you behave, Vitya? Not get carried away?"

"What...?"

"You can have the taste. But you can't distract me from work."

"Yes," Viktor says in a rush, leaning forward and barely stopping himself to say, "Please, sir, may I?"

"Go ahead."

Viktor quickly pulls down Yuuri's underwear, letting his cock spring free, and takes him into his mouth. He moans and takes him deeper. The taste, the weight of him on Viktor's tongue, the sigh he lets out when Viktor sucks. It's heaven.

"Shhhh," he hears from above him as a gentle hand rests on his head. "Slow down, Vitya."

Viktor forces himself to relax. No sucking, no moving.

"There. I still have to finish these, but you can wait there if you'd like."

Viktor's head spins. He _is_ being made to wait, but not quietly on a chair. He's waiting here, between Yuuri's legs.

He hears Yuuri move sheets of paper around. Yuuri reads quietly and there's the occasional scratch of a pen on paper as he probably marks something down or writes a short note for a student.

The heat in Viktor's body is unbearable. This is not an explicit fantasy he's had, but that somehow makes it better. Yuuri isn't only passively granting him wishes, he creates new wants, new desires, gives Viktor things he needs and didn't even know.

His hand stays on Viktor's head, grounding him while the girth in his mouth makes his head swim.

Excess saliva makes him swallow and for a moment he expects a reprimand, but Yuuri only strokes his head. Either a confirmation that it's okay or a gentle reminder to wait patiently. Whichever it is, Viktor feels cherished.

"I should finish soon," Yuuri tells him after a while, looking down at him. "So warm, and you're so pretty like that."

Viktor can't help a little moan. Yuuri gives him a kind smile and gently caresses the side of his face with a finger.

"You've been so patient. Just a bit more."

Viktor closes his eyes, letting his mind drift peacefully with the familiar weight of Yuuri's hand on his head.

"There. Done."

The urgency Viktor felt when he first got this taste of Yuuri's cock is gone. Viktor just blinks up at him slowly when Yuuri sets down the pen, giving Viktor his full attention.

"Well, Vitya? Weren't you going to convince me to let you off the hook?"

Viktor hums and starts sucking. Yuuri's flavor already saturates his mind, but he slowly draws more of it onto his tongue. Yuuri's content sigh nudges at him, reminding him there are more sounds to hear, more flavors to taste. He thinks of Yuuri's come and it makes the heat in his body flare.

"Oh," Yuuri says. "You really are a sweet boy, aren't you? You're so eager it shows even when you're barely moving."

Viktor moans. He wants Yuuri's hands on him everywhere, but he doesn't want to take Yuuri out of his mouth.

He needs _more._

He leans in slowly, taking more of Yuuri's cock into his mouth until he feels like he might choke on it. Even then, he wants more. Tears gather at the corners of his eyes as he struggles to stay in place, swallowing and sucking and _wanting—_

More, more, more, more, _more—_

He gags and pulls away, coughing.

"Vitya!"

The haze in his mind makes him shake his head, unable to think up words to answer with. He barely catches his breath before he tries to lean back in. Yuuri stops him with a hand on his head.

"Are you okay?"

Viktor whines and looks away. He didn't choke on a cock since maybe the second time he sucked one. This is embarrassing. Of all the scenes to ruin with incompetence, it had to be this one. The one he _needed_ to go well. Words are so hard right now, he just wants the comfort of having Yuuri in his mouth. How can he explain this?

"I don't think you're fine," Yuuri says. "Come here."

Viktor looks and sees a hand extended towards him. He hesitates but takes it. Yuuri doesn't pull him up to stand, just makes them meet in the middle for a kiss. A slow kiss, with Yuuri cupping his face in both hands until the embarrassment melts away, unable to withstand the warmth of Yuuri's affection.

"Better, beautiful?"

"Yes. Thank you, sir."

Yuuri smiles, stroking Viktor's hair and pulling his braid over his shoulder to play with the hair band. "Your jaw?"

"It's fine, sir."

"Mmm, good." Another kiss. Then, "Did you know no one ever made me come from a blowjob?"

"Sir?"

"I just take too long. They got tired." Yuuri pulls the hair band off and brushes his fingers through Viktor's hair, spreading it into loose waves. "Do you want to try?"

Viktor closes his eyes. With Yuuri being significantly older and more experienced, Viktor never thought he'd have a first. Of any kind.

"Please, sir."

Yuuri smiles and kisses him. "Good boy," he murmurs.

Viktor settles back down, his mind set on a new goal. He wraps his lips around the head of Yuuri's cock, sucking and warming it back up after it was exposed to the air. He likes the flavor better warm.

Bobbing his head up and down, he tests his own limits. Yuuri _is_ a bit bigger than he's used to, but he wants to feel him as deep as he can.

"Careful, Vitya," Yuuri says, but a breathy moan undercuts the warning.

Yuuri's hand rests at the back of Viktor's head, fingers threaded through his hair. The grip tightens when Viktor does something right, rewarding his efforts with sharp delicious stings of pain.

The promise of Yuuri's come flooding his mouth keeps him going when his jaw gets sore, when his cheeks ache from sucking. He pauses to lick the head and the underside, but it's not the same, it can't compare to having the weight and girth in his mouth, precome dripping directly onto the back of his tongue instead of having to lick pearls of it from the tip.

Yuuri doesn't stop moaning. His head is thrown back and his legs spread wide, filling Viktor with pride. Yuuri called him good for trying. What will he say when Viktor succeeds?

When he hears a shaky exhaled curse from Yuuri, he knows he'll find out soon. Excited, Viktor moves faster, because he can't beg with words and he wants it, please, he needs to be the _first._

With his hand a tight fist in Viktor's hair, Yuuri cries out and spills into Viktor's mouth. Viktor drinks it all, savoring the flavor, grateful that he's allowed this privilege. He continues to suck gently as Yuuri softens in his mouth.

As Yuuri catches his breath, Viktor can't see his face. Only his chin and the long line of his neck are visible from this angle. Viktor pulls away, finally letting his mouth rest.

He did it. Now he waits for Yuuri's words, needing the confirmation that he did well, that Yuuri is pleased with him.

Yuuri finally looks down at him, his eyes calmly burning. Viktor swallows.

"Beautiful. There's nothing like you," Yuuri says. "I've never felt anything like that."

Yuuri's eyes draw down to Viktor's skirt, tented by his erection. He takes one foot and presses onto it. The sudden touch to his sensitive cock makes Viktor cry out, his entire body trembling.

"You were _beautiful,"_ Yuuri says again. "You did so well, I can't believe it. Come here."

He pulls Viktor up, carrying most of his weight because Viktor's limbs can't support him, and takes Viktor into his lap. He licks under Viktor's lower lip and Viktor jumps a little, confused.

"Can't even taste myself," he says like he just found something magical. "Not a drop wasted."

"Couldn't—" Viktor tries to say, but Yuuri cups his cheek and the warmth overwhelms him. His breath stutters out of him without a sound.

He meets Yuuri's eyes, seeing the fire up close, the awe. If he looks for too long, he'll break down sobbing.

Yuuri kisses him hungrily, not caring that Viktor's lips barely manage to move with him. He sucks on them, licks into Viktor's mouth, moaning. A hand tickles the skin of Viktor's thigh under the edge of his skirt.

"I think it's safe to say there will be no write up," Yuuri says, kissing Viktor's neck. "In fact, you were right. This outfit doesn't deserve a punishment. It deserves to be admired. Sit straighter. Let me see it."

Viktor straightens his back, leaning with trembling hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

Yuuri's eyes drink him in like he's a work of art. Like never seen anything more beautiful than Viktor, in his pretty skirt and his cute crop top, with messy hair falling around him in waves.

"Vitya... You already did so much, but I'd like you to do something more for me."

Viktor nods immediately.

Yuuri tilts his head. "Speak to me first. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir." The words feel clumsy.

"Do you want to do me another favor?"

"Please, sir. Anything."

He watches Yuuri close his eyes for a moment. The promise of _anything_ didn't lose its power on him. Instead it becomes stronger as Viktor proves that he means it.

Yuuri wraps both hands around his waist, pulling him closer until Viktor's knees press into the back of Yuuri's chair.

"Lift your skirt up."

Viktor shivers and obeys, leaning on Yuuri's hands to hold him.

Yuuri's eyes widen when the skirt is out of the way. Viktor doesn't know what he looks like right now. When he looked in the mirror, his flimsy lacy underwear managed, with some effort, to hold him. But he was soft then. He isn't now.

He does know he's wet. He's gushing precome every time and he knows Yuuri loves it about him.

"Vitya, I want you to touch it. Just once, with your fingertips, from the base to the tip. Slowly. Then let me taste it."

It starts under the lace, where Yuuri can't see, but he watches intently anyway as Viktor drags a couple of fingers up the underside. A teasing touch that makes Viktor desperate for more. A shimmery string of precome clings to his fingertips when he lifts them to bring to Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri moans around Viktor's fingers, sucking even after the flavor must already be gone. He licks them and looks directly into Viktor's eyes as he draws away and lunges to kiss him.

"So good for me, Vitya," Yuuri says, kissing his neck. "Touch yourself, beautiful. Make yourself feel good. Let me see you come in your pretty clothes." 

Viktor gasps and hurries to do as he's told, pushing the lace down and stroking his cock.

Yuuri sucks on his neck, helping heat rise in his body with the pleasure of being marked. He feels wanted, cherished, treasured.

When Yuuri sits back to watch, Viktor meets his eyes and realizes he can't hold his gaze. But even with his eyes closed, he sees it. Desire so hot it melts his bones.

Viktor's moans are reduced to breathless cries. He can't breathe. Every point of contact with Yuuri's body is searing and he imagines Yuuri's hands branding his skin.

His back curves, pleasure making him curl inward. Touching himself never felt like this. Yuuri makes things better just by _being._

"There it is," Yuuri says, his voice low in Viktor's ears. "Good boy. Ruin both our outfits."

Viktor drowns. He comes, his whole body becoming liquid, a sound he can't recognize dragged out of chest.

Yuuri gathers him into his arms immediately, gushing praise. Viktor closes his eyes, letting Yuuri's warmth seep into him. The sweet words surround him, a safe cushioning for his mind as he comes back to himself, feeling raw with emotion.

It's a surprise when he starts crying. He tucks his face into Yuuri's neck, where it's warmest and safest, and lets the tears fall.

"Vitya?" Yuuri asks, tender and worried.

"Later," Viktor says. To soothe Yuuri's worry, he adds, "'m happy."

"Oh. Okay."

"Sorry."

"Shhhh. No need for that." Yuuri cradles the base of his head, subtly shifting his body to hold Viktor better. "Let it out."

Viktor feared humiliation. Instead he got a game tailored for him, rewritten as it went to suit his needs at the barest hint of something different being wanted. The emotions being released with his tears are a solid weight leaving his chest, where they've been painfully twisting inside him ever since the first time he'd tried showing off this side of himself.

"Thank you," he says instead of the apology. _"Thank you._ I love you."

He hears a soft exhale from Yuuri and realizes they never said it before.

Yuuri hugs him tighter, kissing his temple. "I love you too, Vitya," he says, his voice overcome with emotion.

Viktor sits back, wanting to see Yuuri's face, where the fondness is more pronounced than ever. Yuuri cups his cheeks, wiping the remnants of tears under his eyes.

"You're so pretty when you cry," Yuuri says and Viktor smiles. "Oh. Even prettier like this."

Viktor laughs and kisses him. "Yuuri."

Yuuri lets their foreheads touch. "I hope I'll always feel this way when you say my name again for the first time after a scene."

"It's special for you too?"

“Of course." Yuuri looks at him. "I can feel you shifting around. You're uncomfortable here. Bed or a bath?"

"A bath."

Yuuri spins his chair slightly and gets up, hauling Viktor up with him. He then turns around and puts him back on the chair.

"I'll go prepare the bath. Do you need a blanket?"

Viktor huddles into the warmth of the chair. Yuuri's body heat.

"No. I'm fine."

Yuuri kisses his forehead. "I'll be right back."

Yuuri leaves and Viktor spins the chair around a little, looking for the tests on the table. Did Yuuri's handwriting remain the same when Viktor joined him, or did it change?

To his surprise, the tests aren't close by. They're on a far side of the desk, still not completely graded. In front of him, where Yuuri was writing, there's a crossword puzzle cut out of a newspaper.

As for Yuuri's handwriting, it isn't steady. A few entries are filled with a calm hand, but most are scribbled. A couple of words had to be rewritten a few times until the red pen Yuuri had originally used was unreadable, and then he had to switch to a black pen to make his corrections visible.

He hears Yuuri approaching the room and turns back towards him, smiling.

"Come on," he says, bending to pick Viktor up again. "Is warm and full of bubbles."

In the bath, against Yuuri's chest, Viktor brings it up.

"So..." He says slowly, teasing. "A crossword puzzle."

"Oh, you saw that," Yuuri says, blushing. "My students' tests are important. I couldn't... _actually_ use them. Not, you know, with my dick in your mouth."

"Mhm."

"It's _distracting,"_ Yuuri defends. "Did you see that crossword?"

Viktor laughs. "You're _perfect._ How are you so perfect?"

Yuuri smiles. "I hoped you wouldn't mind that I was pretending."

"Why would I mind?"

"I don't know. I thought you might feel... cheated? You looked like you liked having my actual work as a prop."

"I did," Viktor agrees, "But I like this better. You gave me the fantasy and didn't risk mistakes with their grades. You _care._ It's why I liked you so much as a teacher."

"Really." Yuuri smiles at him, raising an eyebrow. "That's why."

Viktor laughs. "One component. Together with how pretty you are. And your voice. And your blush."

"My blush?"

"If a man is going to spank me, it better be someone I can get to blush."

Yuuri laughs, kissing him. "I'm glad. I had a sub who hated that. He didn't want his dom to show weakness."

"It's not weakness. It's human. It makes me feel safe."

Yuuri looks at him with gentle adoration. "How did I get lucky enough to have you?"

Viktor smiles and closes his eyes. Yuuri has him because Yuuri makes sure every step towards him is rewarding. Every piece of himself he lets Yuuri hold gets treated with care. Acceptance is effortless to Yuuri, so he doesn't stop there. He embraces everything about Viktor.

"Yuuri," he says because he wants to say his name. It's so easy he can't believe Yuuri had to drag it out of him the first time.

"Hmm?"

"I wonder if I'll cry every time we do... this."

"Would that be so bad?" Yuuri asks, so gentle it hurts.

"Isn't it annoying to deal with?"

Yuuri answers that with a long, drawn out silence. When he speaks, he sounds like the words are hard to say. Like he's dragging them out of his mouth by force. And Viktor is eternally grateful, because he says, "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you when you cry and I can hold you."

Suddenly, Viktor is breathless. "I didn't know you'd... say something like... _that."_

"I didn't have many relationships, but I have enough experience to know keeping quiet about these things doesn't serve anyone. I want to know your feelings, so I should tell you mine. And... it's easier when the situation is already... intimate."

Viktor turns around, wanting to hug Yuuri chest to chest instead of leaning back into him.

"Vitya... Why did you cry? Last time I spanked you. But something else happened this time."

"You made me happy."

"Is that... everything? You said 'later' when I asked."

"I... I'm not sure how to explain."

Yuuri hums but doesn't say anything. Viktor knows he's waiting, and the patience reminds him all over again why he's so grateful to be here.

"I had a partner who liked tying feminization with degradation. When I wore a skirt and pretty lingerie, he made a whole scene humiliating me and... I... I didn't like it."

The silence starts again as Yuuri takes it all in.

"We tried again without it," Viktor adds, "but I heard the insults even when he didn't say them. I broke up with him after that."

Yuuri kisses his forehead. "Thank you."

Viktor knows. He feels calmer after sharing.

"I noticed you didn't like it when I played the part like... You know, like I'm going to punish you. Like you did something wrong."

"I was happy you noticed."

"Me too," Yuuri says. "But... Please, I'm the future, don't rely on that. Tell me before. I could have hurt you."

Viktor nods. "Sorry."

"No harm done."

"Will you go to bed with me after this?"

"If you want to. It's a bit early, but we can cuddle some more."

"Read me poetry?"

"You'd like that?" Yuuri sounds happy.

"Yes, please."

"I'll pick something nice."

"Romantic."

"Of course, my Vitya. Anything you want."

"I want you. For as long as we can make it work. Secretly if we have to."

"You won't mind?"

"I will, but I still want it. You can make it up to me after. When you retire, take me around the world. Take me on dates everywhere. Show everyone."

"Oh, Vitya." Yuuri curls up a little around him, protective. "I'll start saving up."

**Author's Note:**

> Back to IYF and the irl things that kept me busy! I hope everyone had fun :)


End file.
